


сусед

by hangrrl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangrrl/pseuds/hangrrl
Summary: маленькая замалёўка
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 3





	сусед

кожную раніцу хан джысон выходзіць з кватэры знарок так, каб не натыкацца на свайго суседа. ён ўжо вывучыў расклад лі мінхо на памяць. але сёньня хлапец праспаў. і ня толькі пару.

хутка сабраўшыся і вылаяўшыся ў думках на будзільнік і свайго брата, які ўжо, відавочна, быў на парах, джысон схапіў скейт і выляцеў з кватэры. зьнянацку пачуўся пляск іншых дзьвярэй.

– добрай раніцы!

у ранішняй сьпешцы хан зусім забыўся пра суседа. сэрца пачало біцца хутчэй, на момант ён развучыўся размаўляць.

– а? п-прывітаньне, – прамямліў джысон і, рэзка разьвярнуўшыся, пабег да лесьвіцы.

хлапец выляцеў з пад'езда, скокнуў на скейт і накіраваўся ў бок універсітэта. праз паўхвіліны сьледам выйшаў мінхо і колькі сякундаў глядзеў на ўжо зьнікаючы сілуэт хана.

«прыгожы», – пачырванеўшы падумаў джысон.

«дзівак», – падумаў мінхо.

**Author's Note:**

> гэта пачатак таго, што я зьбіраюся пісаць у будычыні. калісьці.


End file.
